1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving and more particularly pertains to a new hanging storage shelf system for hanging from a garage ceiling joist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelving is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelving heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,114; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,344; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 349,000; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,890; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,846; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,307.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hanging storage shelf system. The inventive device includes a plurality of hanging rods for supporting a shelf from the ceiling. Each of the hanging rods has a first and a second end. Each of the first and second ends of the rods is threaded. The plurality of hanging rods comprises at least four hanging rods which are spaced such that a first, a second, a third and a fourth hanging rod define four corners of a rectangle. Each of the rods is releaseably screwed into ceiling joists. At least two bars connect pairs of hanging rods. The bars each have a first and second end having a bore therein. Each second end of the first and third rods is inserted in one of the bores of one of the bars, and each second end of the second and fourth bars is inserted in one of the bores of the other of the bars. A plurality of nuts holds the bars to the hanging rods. A shelf platform rests on the bars. The shelf platform has a pair of opposite edges, wherein one of the edges rests on one of the bars and the other of the edges rests on the other bar.
In these respects, the hanging storage shelf system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging from a garage ceiling joist.